


譬如昨日死

by nilile



Series: bad bye [2]
Category: Gintama
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:22:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26835886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nilile/pseuds/nilile
Summary: 剧场版设定
Relationships: Sakata Gintoki/Takasugi Shinsuke
Series: bad bye [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1957486
Kudos: 3





	譬如昨日死

到了白诅爆发第三年的秋天，坂田银时渐渐发现自己似乎以一种异常的方式变得更加强大，他可以很长时间不需要食物和睡眠而仍旧保持精神集中且亢奋，不如说有些时候实在亢奋过头了，甚至要耗上以前几倍的力气克制住自己不去找什么麻烦。

留在他血液里的病毒显然强化了他某些身体机能，大部分是与“它”的生存相关的，在那同时也削弱另一些，比如他开始失去一部分记忆。

漫长的遗忘一开始仅仅体现在无需介怀的细枝末节，就像他的海马体一如往常地丢掉无关紧要的废料，他忘记上一次看的jump期号或者晨间剧的情节——都是些没有了也能好好活下去的东西，因此他也不太在意。然后一直到这一年隆冬腊月，他躲在这个荒芜小镇最后一间还有地暖的一居室里，绞尽脑汁却再也无法想起他与高杉晋助之间到底互相胜了几场。

这很要命，他在尚算温暖的棉被下面不受控制地发抖，一瞬间错觉是窗外的大雪堆进了他的胸膛。

这个冬天显得有些太长了，他忘记的事情越来越多，最后不得不把自己锁在房门里，像个高中女生一样找个本子把能记的都记下来。首当其冲的是他将在某个时刻去迎接死亡之类的事，他把前因后果全都写得清清楚楚，情节饱满得如同一个电影剧本；然后是神乐爱吃醋昆布、新八喜欢的偶像是寺门通、他家养的外星生物叫做定春、直到他离开为止老太婆的房租已经拖欠了两个月……诸此种种，事无巨细。虽然写下这些他回不去也再不能体会到的人生好像也毫无意义，但如果不攀附着这些记忆，他怕自己真的滑落悬崖，坠入到什么万劫不复的深渊里去。

记叙这些内容花了很多工夫，好在他现在也没有任何其它的事情可以做。当再也没有更多东西想记下的时候，他终于开始回忆高杉晋助。

要写下与这个人相关的记忆就有些麻烦了，他把笔记本翻到最后一页，下笔之前又彻底停住，不知道该从何写起。

-

高杉晋助从梦魇中醒来的时候窗外正在下着一场大雨，天空是沉重的铅灰色，让他不确定现在到底是什么时间。

他坐起来回忆刚才的梦，其实说是梦魇也许不够恰当，他梦到了一些曾经经历过的现实。那个梦里充斥着吉田松阳和坂田银时，鉴于一个月前他刚见过后者，这好像也没什么奇怪的。梦中坂田银时的面孔在小时候和成年之间跳跃转换，不知不觉变得模糊起来。他们打架或者吵嘴，偶尔也干点其它的事情。那些情节连具体的年月都难以再回溯，可抬头看见的夜晚却清晰地映着连祭典的焰火也掩盖不住的银河光芒，都是太久以前的事情了，如果不是梦里又重演了一遍都快要被他忘记。

他终于清醒过来，走出卧室的时候发现挂钟的时针指着二，这让他觉得自己的内脏仿佛正以奇怪的方式搅在一起：他睡了将近十四个小时，这不是什么有趣的事。

白诅爆发已经过去两年，大部分人甚至撑不过一周，他能活到现在已经可以算是一个能被带走做医学实验的奇迹。但这不代表他的状况有多好，他几乎能感受到自己正在一点一点慢慢地死去，这种感觉很新奇，但同时也令人作呕。

他又整理一番，出门的时候雨仍旧在下，他踏进一滩浅浅的水洼里，并不赶时间，但也没有停下来的打算。

他正在漫无目的的旅行途中，现在不过偶尔在某个地方驻足片刻。他完全没有回顾以往走过的路的念头，但不管那是不是大脑给出的错误即视感，他确实总是在各种各样的地方想起各种各样的人和事。

比如坂田银时在他冗杂的梦里说的——

『不要死。』

让他惊醒的最后一句毫无作用的废话。

他没有停下、也不能停下。他仍有要做的事情，还足够清醒的时候会推算自己留给鬼兵队的剩余任务进行到了哪一步，只是不再有多余的力气与心思去感到愤怒、悲哀、甚至不舍。不仅仅身体机能，他的情绪和感情也在被蚕食，如果不是信念已经烙进骨髓，也许连这最后的骄傲都会在不知不觉间松开手指丢弃掉。

他想他或许也并不是漫无目的，这趟旅途终究通往某个地方。至少他走的每一步，都前往高杉晋助这个人最后的终点站。

这段不算短的时间过去，他的额发长得有点太长了，垂到眼前将仅剩一半的视线又遮住三分之一。

白色的。

他突然笑起来。

当然这其实也是和有趣完全搭不上边的事，但这让他想起坂田银时。顾左右而言他的坂田银时、忍不住一直在后视镜里看他的坂田银时、竭尽全力远离他还以为他看不懂那是什么意思的坂田银时。蠢货、混蛋、叛徒、逃兵、胆小鬼、手下败将、罪魁祸首、共犯。坂田银时。

白得透明的头发看上去有点蠢，但他突然觉得，这也不算太坏。

如果他仍然有想念别人的能力，如果他仍然能说出他想念坂田银时，这真的、也不算太坏。

-

确认了再努力也是徒劳，坂田银时最终放弃了对高杉晋助其人和他们之间的事情的记述。他自暴自弃地想，自己都搞不明白的事情，怎么可能写得清楚。

他经历过许多，甚至也参与过很多人的人生，知道人总是因为温柔的记忆变得软弱不堪一击，白诅仅仅蛮不讲理地想要让它的寄生体变得更强，看起来它仍旧不明白坂田银时正是因为那些记忆而变得强大。

有一个互相理解的人就足够困难，和病毒寻求理解更是天方夜谭，他把那一页撕下来扔进火炉里，最终放弃了抗争。

一千多个日夜过去他仍旧没有找到和白诅和平共处的方式，但终于也学会了不把头埋进自责的沙丘里。离他给自己准备的终结大约还有一年多的时间，他能够预见那一天到来之前的每分每秒都是煎熬。

再过一段时间气温终于回暖，他又出发去了另一个镇子，这里最后几个住户刚刚乘上前往江户的列车，带着最后一点点希望捏着飞船的船票想要逃离这个即将死去的星球。他开着已经忘记是哪里搜刮来的吉普车撞进一家711，在报警器的刺耳蜂鸣里走到货柜旁边去挑一些必需品。

罐头、还没腐烂的水果、甜过头的曲奇，路过冰柜的时候他放任自己一口气带走了全部的草莓牛奶——反正白诅会让他免受糖尿病的困扰。然后他拿起了一排养乐多，自己也不知道为什么。

坐回车上的时候他拆了一盒这个有点陌生的乳酸菌制品，一口气喝完之后却觉得并不是自己的喜好，他偏好甜一些的东西，这玩意酸得他有点想哭了。那排养乐多最后被扔进了冰箱，直到过了保质期都没有再被动过。他始终想不起来当时伸出手是为什么，但就是觉得应该把它留下，像是总会有人来把它们喝掉似的。

毫无缘由地，他在某一天忽然想到，那个人说不定是高杉。这种已经没有依据的猜想在一瞬间侵占了他思绪的所有角落，高杉，高杉晋助，这个名字的突然来袭如同向他劈来的刀锋或者一场急性心脏病，他觉得自己已经很久很久没有这么痛苦了。

仍旧有太漫长的空洞明日等在前面。他一个人向前走，没有人会告诉他这是一场幻梦，没有人会告诉他明日醒来时仍有太阳。他在这样的时刻突然想起高杉晋助的面孔，然而越是回忆越是孤独。好像在他想不起来的很久以前也有这样的时光，他孤身一人，行尸走肉孤魂野鬼一般地活着，直到遇见谁。

但这次他不会再遇见谁了。

他残缺的灵魂终将在某个未来消灭殆尽，而与它分道扬镳的那另一半早就死在了每一个再也无法重回的昨日里。

**Author's Note:**

> 可能这样写会有误会，如果有人注意到的话，第二年和第三年不是BUG，两个部分确实存在时间差。


End file.
